Vortex
by Kazumiflower
Summary: Ash Ketchum was never supposed to get sucked into that vortex...but destiny proved wrong. 15 years later,with new found determination, they're back on bringing him back. The key for this mission to be accomplished? 6 crazy, weird teens. POKESHIPPING,CONTESTSHIPPING and IKARISHIPPING ALL THE WAY!
1. Prolouge

**Me: Hello peeps! You may have noticed some MAJOR changes with my account...First of all, I have deleted all my stories. this is mainly because...**

**_Perfect Type of Imperfect Love Story_**** was really dying...And It turned ****_really _****bad...so I deleted it. :(**

**_May_**** was because of an accident...I left my computer for a second, and then, when I came back, my bro deleted it! D:**

**I guess I got a fresh start...heh.**

**Also, My pen name is Kazumiflower. I changed it mainly because I merely liked the name 'Kazumiflower' more than 'Darrk Starrs'.**

**Misty: Woah there! Ton of talking!**

**Me: I had explain it to the people! Otherwise they would be confused!**

**May: Can I pleeease do the disclamer?**

**Me: Sure.**

**May: Kazumiflower does NOT own Pokemon!**

* * *

**PROLOUGE**

A chestnut-haired woman sighed happily as she watched her son play with a mime-like pokemon.

"There you are!" A man ran up to the woman.

The woman turned around and smiled.

"I haven't seen you this excited about something in ages...what is it?"

The man flashed her a grin. "Well, you see Delia, we have discovered yet another vortex to the non-pokemon world."

The woman, who we now know is called by the name 'Delia',gasped in awe.

"Well...where is it, Samuel?" She questioned.

The man, known as Samuel Oak, stiffened.

"It's in your yard, Delia..."

Around the same time, Delia's son was intrigued by a purple, swirling, sparkly long..._thing._ Also known as a vortex. That leads to the non-pokemon existent world.

_Not good._

The raven-haired baby inched towards the purple swirling vortex; but he did not realize the consequences were dire.

Soon a blood-curdling scream was heard all around Pallet City.

* * *

**Sorry that it was really short guys...But I hope you'll anticipate the next chapter!**


	2. Vortex Day

**Chapter One: Vortex Day**

* * *

**I **glanced at the TV, then went back to hanging up banners on my wall. The reason for the decoration and such is because of Vortex day, honoring all those who got sucked to the non-pokemon existent world.

The TV flashed the pictures of the paused, though, on a raven haired boy, just like they do every year.  
Nobody knows his last name; but he's known as Ash. They say that he got sucked into a vortex when he was only a mere little baby.

I stared at the raven-haired baby, until it flashed another picture. "Azu! Azurill! Azu!**[Gary's at the door!]**" A blue mouse with a bubble-like tail tugged on the hem of my jeans.

I chuckled, scooping him up in my arms. "What is it, Azurill?" The blue mouse seemed impatient, his tail pointing to the door. I glanced at the door.  
"Oh, is it Gary?"

Azurill sighed, nodding. Our doorbell broke the other day, and Azurill usually tells me if there's a person there now.  
I opened the door to find a smirking brown-haired boy, also known as Gary.  
"Hey, Misty."  
"Hi...Come on inside." Gary sat on a couch, obviously bored.

"So...Why aren't you with Professor Oak?" I ask as I pour pokemon food into Azurill's bowl.  
Gary sighed. "You know that answer very well Misty-The old man is always all sad and depressed on Vortex never hosts a party and treats it like a sad holiday or 's why I come over to your gym's party every year."

I rolled my eyes. "Vortex Day is a sad day; It's a day to honor those victims of vortexes! And you're supposed to have a moment of silence today for all the those people, too! The party is just a after-thing."

Gary raised an eyebrow. "We're supposed to have a moment of silence?"  
I stared in shock.  
"I should have known...This is Gary we're talking about," I muttered to myself.  
"Azu! Azurill!**[Someone's at the door!]" **Azurill shouted. I stood up to answer the door, but the person at the door opened it anyways.  
"Guess who's here!" A sing-songy voice echoed through the halls. Gary face-palmed.

"We know it's you,Dawn."  
A navy-blue haired girl entered the living room, with her Piplup following behind.

"Hey Dawn...Why did 'ya come so early?" I asked Dawn.

She simply just shrugged. "I was done with the prayers and moment of silence for the victims. Since I had nothing else to do, I came here."  
I sighed, annoyed. "Yeah, sure, everybody comes here. Why not invite Team Rocket now?" I asked sarcastically.

"AHHH!" A screech was heard down the corridor. "What the heck was that?" I mumbled.

Soon, a chestnut-haired young woman appeared. "MUNCHLAX IS TRYING TO KILL ME!" I gazed quizzically at her, confused.  
"May, I think you're going crazy..."

May flashed me a pleading look. "Look, just hide me...I accidentally ate his sandwich. I was hungry, okay?!"  
I looked around the room, which was already severely messed-up despite my efforts to keep it clean.  
"...No way."

A flash of teal passed by, and soon May was tackled by the Munchlax.  
"Owwwww...Munchlax, you're heavy!" She wailed.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk...May can't even control her own pokemon...how disappointing,"  
A voice echoed through the halls.

I didn't recognize the voice, but then immediately knew who it was, since May scrunched her face up in disgust.

An emerald-haired coordinator smirked as he made his way toward the living room. "What's up, Misty? Hi Gary. Hey Dawn. Hello Red."  
He greeted us, sauntering towards a couch. May scowled at his greeting to her. "Hi, Grasshead."

Drew ignored May. "So...Misty, what theme are you gonna do for Vortex Day?"  
I shrugged. "I don't know, maybe you guys have an ide-"

Once again, I was interrupted by an early guest.

"Tell me why I have to go this lame party?" A monotone voice asked boredly.  
"You're always by yourself on Vortex Day-I figured you need to be around other people today, cause...you know,"  
"HOW COULD I** NOT **WANT TO BE ALONE TODAY?!You know very well that today marks something else than Vortex Day!"  
I immediately knew who the voice belonged to.  
"Paul..."  
Paul's mother got sucked into a vortex on Vortex Day. Paul usually is alone on Vortex day, and we usually leave him be.  
But it looks like Reggie, Paul's brother, is trying to change that.  
" this once? Mom would want this, too..."  
"Fine."

Soon a shadow made its way toward the living room. Before us stood Paul.  
"Hi P-Paul," I stammered, not knowing what to do, "what are you doing here?"  
Silence overtook the room.

"Joining your party, Ginger."

My eyebrow twitched in annoyance of my nick-name. At least my nick-name's not as bad as Dawn's.  
"Ok..."  
My pokedex rung loudly, making everyone's heads swivel towards my phone. Gary looked at the caller's name.  
"Uh...This may seem weird, but...Gramps is calling you."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "What? He never calls anyone on Vortex Day!"  
Gary just shrugged and handed me the phone.

"Hello, Misty Waterflower speaking." I answered the phone.  
" Hello to you Misty. Am I interrupting anything there?" The voice of Professor Oak boomed back.

"Oh, don't worry Professor, you're not interrupting anything," I say as my eyes scan the destroyed living room.  
"Then could you possibly come over to the lab? Oh, and bring May, Dawn, Drew, Gary and Paul , too."

Gary stared in shock at Professor Oak's request.  
"U-um, sure..." I stuttered, unsure about what to say.

I stood up, and cleared my throat.  
"EVERYONE COME TO PROFESSOR OAK'S LAB WITH ME!"

Paul opened his mouth to protest, only to be silenced by me.  
" .COMMENT!"

Everyone muttered and stood up. If they didn't, they knew what was coming.(And by that I mean a Misty-mega mallet slamming on their skulls)

We all piled up on my Odyssey, which was a bit cramped right now.  
"Don't worry, Pallet City is only 6 miles from Pallet Town.**(A/N: I am not sure if that's true!) **We'll be there in no time!" I reassured the already carsick May.  
"O-Okay." she responded weakly.  
I sighed-May sure is a strange being. She's fine with boats and airplanes, but incredibly nauseous in cars.

The ride to Professor Oak's lab was strangely silent, despite the fact that May was sick.  
"Here we are!" I say, parking the car near the lab's entrance. We walked into the front lobby where a blonde lady was waiting for us.

"Ah, so this must be Misty and her friends. Pleasure to meet you, my name's Linda. If you don't mind, I'll guide you all to the room Professor wants to meet you at."  
We followed Linda down unknown eerie corridors in the lab.

"I knew that Professor Oak's lab is big, but not this big..." Drew muttered as we walked down the seemingly endless hallways.  
Drew had a point. Looking at all the hallways and doors; I had a feeling that we had only seen little of Professor Oak's lab.

"Here we are!" Linda exclaimed, but then turned around to walk to the front lobby.  
"Wait-Why aren't you coming with us?" I wondered out loud.

Linda waved her hand dismissively. "Even I'm not supposed to go there-only a few people and Professor Oak are allowed. Ta-ta!"  
And with that she strutted away.

My hand hesitantly gripped the doorknob;not sure what lies at the other side of the door.  
"Open it already, Ginger." Paul said boredly.

I flashed him a glare. "I was going to!"  
Dawn, who hadn't talked for awhile, spoke. "Just open the stupid door!"

Creeak Creeeeak. For a lab door, it was creaky.  
I gasped at what lay on the other end.** (A/N: Here's the link to the pic:[ROOM PIC] I was too lazy to describe it...) **

"Wow..." May said, her eyes wide. "It's...awesome."  
A low chuckle was heard behind. "Amazed easily,aren't you Melanie?"

May smiled;the only person other than her parents that called her Melanie was Professor Oak.(A/N: I know it's not true, so don't complain about this!)  
"Gramps," Gary said casually, "You told me that I've seen every part of the lab, but what about this?" he ended with a pout.

"It was all to protect you, Gary...from...Vortexes."  
We all gasped in surprise. "Wait- you mean a real Vortex?" I nearly choked on my words.

Professor faced us with a serious face. "There is a Vortex,right here in Pallet Town...The one that killed Delia's son."  
"Since when did Delia have a son?!" Paul demanded angrily, "Have you been hiding things all along?! Or is this just the beginning of the secrets you're going to unravel?!"

Professor Oak sighed and rubbed his temples.  
"Kids, Ash is Delia's son."  
We stood there, speechless.

"You mean..the Ash that got sucked into a Vortex?" Drew asked quietly.  
Professor didn't reply. "It was all my fault..." He hoarsely whispered.

"But how is it your fault, Professor?" I protested.  
He glared at me. "You have no idea what I have done! I have sent you here to..possibly fix that."

Dawn cleared her throat. "Well, we could help you if you told us what's exactly going on." she suggested.  
"It was 15 years ago...I was rushing to Delia to tell her some urgent news. Meanwhile, Ash ,her baby, was playing in her backyard, and he got..." He trembled in fear.

"Sucked into a Vortex?" May carefully finished the sentence. Professor nodded slightly.  
"And I'm guessing the news you had to say to Delia, Gramps, was that there was a Vortex in their backyard."

He let out a silent sob. "It was truly all my fault... I distracted Delia from taking care of Ash..."  
We stood in the room silently, not wanting to disturb Professor Oak. He finally got up, brushing his pants with his palms.

"Now, since you know what happened, I'd better tell you all why you are here." We listened, curious to know what Professor was going to say.  
"Over the years of extensive research to bring Vortex victims back," He began, "I have discovered this strange stone located in the Non-pokemon world."

"So...?" Drew asked.  
Professor flashed him a serious look. "That stone could very well recover the memory of the Vortex victims and bring them back to the human world. But, the humans in that world are unaware of the stone's existence. "

"Does that mean..." I choked out.  
"That someone from this world has to go into a Vortex?" Dawn finished my sentence.

"You are right, Dawn, that is necessary."  
May gulped in fear, "But what if they get stuck there? What if the victims of the Vortexes like it there? What if... the Vortex victims don't trust them?"

Professor stood up. "You will find out that by yourselves when _you_ are in the non-pokemon world."

"So that means..." Drew drew a shaky breath.

"You are the chosen pupils to go into the Vortex."


End file.
